ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Chronicles
Superman: Chronicles is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series is produced by both DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation Television and airs on Cartoon Network in March 23, 2019. Story Plot After being rocketed out from his dying planet, Krypton, and landed on Earth where he was being found by human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, young Kal-El, also know as Clark Kent, grow ups and than soon learn about his origins and set out to use his powers to help peoples and be a symbol to the human race as he than moves to Metropolis and become Superman where he start fighting various menaces that threaten Metropolis as he also star to struggling of dealing with his duo-identity as both a superhero and a reporter at the Daily Planet! Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: * Lois Lane: Supporting Characters * Jonathan & Martha Kent: Superman's adoptive Earth parents who found him in his rocket ship and decide to raise as they own, due to them not having any other child of them as well. Than, when Clark start developing his powers, they both told him about his truth. Than, they become very proud of him of becoming Superman where Martha help make a costume for him. * Jimmy Olsen: * Perry White: The head of the Daily Planet, * Cat Grant: * Ron Troupe: * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl: Superman's niece * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy: A clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor to destroy Superman who than become Superman's partner and "adoptive brother". * Krypto the Superdog: A Kryptonian-like Dog from Krypton * Steve Lombard: * Dirk Armstrong: * Captain Maggie Sawyer: * Commissioner David Corporon: * Inspector William Henderson: * Lana Lang: * Lucy Lane: * Mayor Frank Berkowitz: * John Henry Irons/Steel: * Natasha Irons: * Bibbo Bibbowski: A Superman fanboy * Professor Emil Hamilton: A scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs and a friend to Superman, who gives him a Krpyonite-proof suit. Voiced by Tom Kane. * General Sam Lane: A hard-bitten and outspoken US Army General and father of Lois and Lucy, he seem a overprotective of them and also sometimes have a awkward relationship with his two daughters. When Superman arrives, he told him that he must always promise of keeping Lois safe and soon become friend to Clark and see him as Lois's prefect mate. Voiced by J.K. Simmons. * Chloe Sullivan: * Pete Ross: * Eradicator: * Jose Delgado/Gangbuster: * Benjamin Lockwood/Agent Liberty: * Kelex: * Jor-El: Superman's biological father and one of Krypton's lead scientists, he than quickly learn about Krypton's fate and try to warn everyone, but no one believe him, he than put Kal-El in a rocket ship to rocketed out of the dying planet. He and his wife, Lara, were able to talk to him in spirits. Voiced by Tim Daly. * Lara Lor-Van: Superman's biological mother who's a artist, Allies * Antagonists * Lex Luthor: The series' main antagonist and Superman's arch-enemy, the CEO of LexCorp ** Mercy Graves: * Vril Dox/Brainiac: * General Dru-Zod: ** Faora Hu-Ul: ** Ursa: ** Non: * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull: * Intergang '''- A criminal gang that lives in Metropolis who like to use weapons and unleashed their violent attacks on the city, they often being foiled by Superman and also often get weapons from LexCorp. ** '''Bruno Mannheim: Leader of Intergang, ** Whisper A'Daire: ** Morgan Edge: ** Dabney Donovan: * Bizarro: A failed clone of Superman who was created by Lex Luthor, he first started out as same as the real Superman, but soon start to has grey skin and having low intelligence and completely becoming a bizarre opposite version of him, while he see do is don't, happy is sad, and good is bad, he has the same powers as Superman, but are completely backward. Voiced by Sam Daly. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite: * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler: * Carl Darper/Master Jailer: * Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot: * Darkseid: The ruler of Apokolips, ** Kalibal: ** Steppenwolf: ** Kanto: ** Granny Goodness: *** Female Furies '''- **** '''Lashina: **** Stompa: **** Gilotina: **** Bernadeth: **** Mad Harriet: * Mr. Mxyzptlk: * Winslow Schott/Toyman: * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man: * Oswald Loomis/Prankster: * Titano: * Rudy Jones/Parasite: A ex-janitor at LexCorp who was * John Corben/Metallo: * Lobo: * Mongul: * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man: * Doomsday: * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee: * Lord Satanus: * Lady Blaze: * Massacre: * Nathan Tryon/Neutron: * Micah Flint/Rock: * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport: * Bizarro Girl: * Match: * Leslie Willis/Livewire: Other Antagonists * Crew * Sam Register - Executive Producer * Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director * Brian Tyler - Composer * Christopher Yost - Story Editor * Paul Dini - Writer, Producer * Man of Action - Writers, Producers * Matt Youngberg - Supervising Producer * Derrick J. Wyatt - Art Director and Lead Character Designer Episodes Season 1 # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:Television shows Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation